


The Aurora To My Muse

by Clexalyza



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Clarke finally learns how to swim, Clexa, Commander Lexa (The 100), Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Heda Lexa (The 100), Lexa is an amazing teacher, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, One Shot, Skinny Dipping, The 100 (TV) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexalyza/pseuds/Clexalyza
Summary: With peace finally settling within the gates of Polis, Lexa takes Clarke to her special place, the lake.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	The Aurora To My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a canon divergence one shot, essentially my take on how Season 3 should have ended :P. It's completely Clexa fluff, like we all appreciate over here. I hope you can enjoy this as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> Useful to know: There's no ALIE, no Luna, no Praimfaya, Clarke didn't leave Polis (hehe) and the very best: Lexa doesn't die (of course she doesn't).

“Lexa!” Clarke giggled, her arms currently tightly clasped around her girlfriend’s neck, weight being carried by the brunette’s strong arms of her own. Lexa had just made a twirl, excruciatingly happy to be having some time off with her blonde lover presently enfolded in her embrace. 

The Commander had ordered Clarke earlier that day to follow her into the forest, hence leading them to this peculiar moment. Normally, when _Heda_ exited the city’s walls to clear her head in her favorite part of the woods, the guards were informed that nobody was to pass the gates of Polis behind her, it being the sole moment the Commander could seclude herself from the outside world - at the time full of war, full of heartless decisions, full of _sorrow_. 

But now, time was different. _The world_ was different. There were no more wars to fight, no more tears to ricochet, no more insurmountable losses to grief. The Mountain had been slayed, Azgeda had been conquered. Skaikru got accepted as the Thirteenth clan, the idiom _jus nou drein jus daun_ had flaunted its way into _Heda’s_ realm as _Wanheda_ bowed before her, Chancellor Pike ultimately being struck down by his own people like Clarke had predicted. Apart from occasional ambassadors who hadn’t been fulfilled with Lexa’s deviation from vengeance, her subjects had been more than happy to welcome the newly found peace - a concept the Grounders hadn’t been able to embrace for long periods of time. 

Clarke hadn’t left the gates of Polis. After his talk with Lexa, Titus had become painfully aware of his incapability to derive from _Heda’s_ choices. For sure when defeat of the massacre’s inventor Pike had reached the city, effectively creating no leg to stand on for reprimanding Lexa’s resolutions. He no longer questioned her indubitable growing love for the blonde skygirl, scratching his made arrangements for Clarke to take one of the fastest horses home, even greeting her every once in a while in the candle lit hallways. 

In the meantime, Clarke had learned to let go of her grudge, thoughts of Lexa’s betrayal gradually fleeing her mind until no loath was left at all. Slowly but surely, Clarke and Lexa grew towards each other, each nod in the tower’s chambers becoming more meaningful and not so accidental touches becoming more frequent. 

It was in a reproduction of the evening after the fight with Roan that they had finally kissed. Clarke had had a nightmare, and as faith would have it, Lexa was awake across the hall and heard the blonde’s piercing scream. Hence the comfort seeking that night, which ultimately turned into more than just quiet strokes on lower backs and soothing words softly spoken in the moonlight covered room. From then on their reciprocal feelings had quickly boosted, both girls freed from living in an uncertainty. It wasn’t long before Clarke’s silent nights and lack of sleep were replaced with the sound of Lexa’s steady breaths and peaceful slumbers, strong arms draped across her waist becoming an everyday familiarity she always looked forward to the most. 

Now, a full two months later, Lexa had decided to take her love to the place she treasured most. She had informed the guards of her usual escapade, reminding them of their job to let no one follow. This time, however, she’d made a small modification by letting them know only _Wanheda_ was allowed to pass. The guard to her left had only nodded in response, but it hadn’t gone unnoticed how the other one had trouble to keep the grin off his stoic face, clearly not unamused by the idea of their _Heda’s_ lovesickness. 

As per usual when she went out, Lexa was dressed in her Commander gear, dagger securely tucked into one of her boots and her red sash swiftly trailing behind her. _Heda_ was always prepared for battle – even though it had been safe and peaceful for quite a while now. Maybe she also carried a weapon to protect Clarke at all costs, but Lexa made herself belief it was only an afterthought. Fortunately, she hadn’t been acquired to use it lately.

Only a couple minutes had passed before Lexa had heard footsteps creeping up behind her. In contrast to Lexa’s well practiced inaudible trod, the blonde’s loud crunching of leaves had betrayed her presence fairly quickly, making Lexa smile eagerly at her try to be quiet before she turned around. 

Clarke had her hands out in front of her, ready to initiate - what in her mind looked like - the biggest jump scare of existence. She froze when Lexa reversed, mouth hanging wide open at her failed attempt. 

“How?” She chuckled, letting her hands fall back to her sides.

Lexa only tilted her head as her smile grew wider, mirroring the girl’s happiness. “You’re loud.” She teased. 

Clarke furrowed her brow for a second, obviously not agreeing with that statement, but nevertheless playing along. “If it bothers you that much, maybe you should do something about it.” She smirked. 

Lexa wasted no time in closing the distance between them, lips immediately crashing together and fingers swirling in the baby hairs of the blonde’s locks. Clarke grinned into the kiss, effectively ruining it yet reveling in her teasing victory. Lexa was the one to break away, letting her hands rest on Clarke’s waist as she shook her head at her silliness. 

“Come on, _ai_ _hodnes_ , we’ve got a few more miles to travel before we get to where I wanted to take you today.” Lexa explained. 

“And where is that?” Clarke asked, burning with curiosity. Lexa had only told her to wait a few minutes and then follow her into the woods, an impromptu idea that had made the Commander suddenly drop and delay every meeting of the day, just to spend it with her lover. 

The brunette only hummed in response. “Do you know what a surprise is, _Clarke_?” She mocked her, poking her sides a little and earning a small yelp. Clarke flicked her hands away playfully, untangling herself and brushing past Lexa to initiate another attempt. 

“Bet you I’ll find it before you get there!” Clarke proudly called over her shoulder before she took off sprinting to God knew where, inquisitiveness getting the best of her. 

She had forgotten for a moment that Lexa was way faster than her, but it wasn’t like it mattered for her anyway. As soon as the Commander caught up with her, Clarke was scooped up from the ground in one quick movement, Lexa cradling her close with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. Clarke let out a shriek, arms flying up to Lexa’s neck to steady herself and nudge herself even closer. She was immediately met with the usual smell of pine and candles, and she couldn’t help but let her body totally relax at the domesticity of it all. 

That was how Lexa ended up carrying Clarke the rest of the way, twirling once in a while which always earned her a playful squeal and a kiss on the cheek. A couple minutes ago her red sash had gotten tangled between the blonde’s legs, productively creating a velvet blanket and in the meantime beneficially avoiding getting soiled by the forest’s hiking trail. 

With Lexa’s long elegant strides - even with Clarke in her arms - it wasn’t long before they reached their destination. Lexa gently put Clarke down and shuffled forward to a patch of leaves, carefully brushing them aside to reveal the most magical place Clarke had seen since she had first stepped foot on the ground. 

The sight for sore eyes in front of her contained out of an open spaced lake, shimmering in the late afternoon sunshine. It was surrounded by big pine trees everywhere she looked, creating some sort of personal cocoon she was sure only Lexa knew about. A soft gasp escaped her as she strode forward, careful not to squash the beautiful flora growing wildly and freely in their surroundings. Lexa followed in her steps, staying close behind and marveling at Clarke’s reaction. 

“Wow.” Clarke whispered, amazed to the bone. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the fragrance of newly blossomed auroras near the edge of the lake filling her nose. 

Lexa stared at the blonde, her stomach filling with warmth at her _hodnes_ being so at ease. Although _Heda_ had never brought _anyone_ \- not even Costia - to her secret place, she knew from the moment she visioned Clarke’s awestruck expression this was one of those decisions she wouldn’t regret. Not now - _not ever._

When Clarke opened her eyes again, a smile crept up her cheeks as she caught her lover’s gaze in her peripheral. She turned and was met with what could no other be described as a depiction of utter love, the green of Lexa’s eyes undeniably endearing.

“How did you find this?” Clarke breathed incredulously, a fresh breeze creeping up her cheeks. 

Lexa clasped her hands firmly behind her back as she turned her attention back to the lake. “I found it when I was accompanying a hunting party a couple years back - when I wasn’t yet Commander.” She stated, exhaling a little loudly before continuing. “It was actually with Anya. I derived from the group when something shiny caught my attention, and when no one noticed I pushed some pine needles aside to reveal this place.” She gestured in front of her. “When Anya came back looking for me, I said I just dropped something and followed her back to the rest of the party. I’ve been coming here every month since I became _Heda_ , but haven’t brought anyone with me… until now.” Lexa glanced at Clarke again as her sentence died out. 

Clarke was so touched by Lexa’s confession that she firmly debated her next words, but at last settled on asking. “Not even Costia?”

Lexa smiled in adoration at Clarke’s insecurity, staring a couple more seconds before shaking her head, effectively making her an unusual exception. The blonde reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers and sighing in delight at the soft touch of her lover, who squeezed in reassurance. 

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke spoke softly, eyes roaming over clear blue waters. 

“It really is.” Lexa confirmed in a low tone. She hadn’t changed her vision, green orbs still prying into the blonde’s silhouette. It made Clarke shake her head and lick her lips, a soft sniff coming from her nose at Lexa’s cheesiness. It wasn’t enough to mask the redness creeping up her ears at the compliment, though. 

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Lexa’s head, making her grip on Clarke’s hand loosen before completely slipping out of it. Clarke pouted a little, but it quickly dissolved as she saw what the brunette was doing. Lexa started to unclasp her Commander sash from her shoulder, careful not to let the red fabric touch the shore, and draped it neatly on a nearby rock. 

Clarke watched fervently as her boots, dagger and armor followed suit, all placed down delicately in a way she was sure exclusively Lexa handled her outfit. It wasn’t until she was only wearing underwear and her chest binding that she looked up again, eyes silently asking if Clarke was fine with taking a small dip. It wasn’t summer anymore - the blonde was reminded of that when she tried to hastily shed her jacket - but the soft evening air still made it presentable to bathe in the shallow valley. 

Clarke decided it was worth it when she made quick work of removing the rest of her clothes, folding them in a neat heap next to her lover’s. Lexa was already on her way to the shore, carelessly freeing herself from the chest binding and throwing it aside together with her panties, leaving her completely naked. 

She didn’t mind the nudeness; the blonde had seen it many times by now after all. However, Clarke still stood frozen to the ground as her blue eyes pierced into Lexa’s back, her tattoo slowly but surely submerging each time the brunette took a step deeper, completely mesmerized by the beauty her girlfriend had to offer. Lexa’s hands softly waded the surface while she bathed, exploring the temperature for her lover. 

Clarke had almost made it to the edge as well when Lexa turned around, met by the blonde now in her bra and panties. Lexa had offered Clarke to try on chest binding before, but it had turned out to be rather uncomfortable as her girlfriend didn’t have any shortages in the spoken compartment, so she stuck with her usual underwear instead. She seemed hesitant to take them off though, as if someone would creep up on them any minute now. 

“No one will come, _Clarke_.” Lexa called, shoulders almost completely drowned. “I ordered them not to follow and my guards won’t disobey my orders.” 

“But I followed y-” Clarke’s words trailed off as she realized the Commander had made an exception for her, purposefully instructing her guards to refuse anyone but Clarke. The tilt of head and awfully big smile plastered on Lexa’s face only confirmed her suspicions, making her chuckle as well. 

“Okay.” She gave in, trailing the ‘y’ and slowly reaching behind to unclasp her bra. Lexa fixed her gaze at the scene, eyes roaming over the blonde’s body as she quickly shimmied out of her panties as well, marveling at how she got to be _hers_. 

Lexa pushed herself away from the bottom a moment later, skillfully floating on the surface and waiting for Clarke to come and join her. The blonde however widened her eyes as Lexa travelled closer to the middle, undeniably to a point where the lake was too deep to stand. 

“Lexa I-” Clarke began, making Lexa splash herself up in an attempt to hear her. There was something off about her voice that made her worry with concern, and she gave Clarke all her attention as she treaded the water beneath her with ease. 

“- I don’t know how to swim.” Clarke confessed sheepishly, waves of the shore now crashing at her ankles. The water was cold, but nonetheless bearable as the blonde stood fumbling her hands in front of her bare body. 

The Commander just smiled in response, former worry fleeing her body at Clarke’s abashed face and swimming forward until her feet touched the bottom. The sound of her shoulders breaking the surface not long after made Clarke look up, and she swore Lexa might as well have been a goddess appearing out of heavenly crystal blue water. Droplets left her toned skin, shining in the sun like diamonds following her curves. Clarke was so mesmerized and lost in what she thought was an imaginary dream that she didn’t notice when Lexa was already standing right in front of her, upper body in full display. 

Without the slightest look of shame, she held out her hands in front of her for Clarke to take. “I’ll teach you.” She whispered, proximity making the words ring in Clarke’s ears for days to follow. 

Clarke hesitantly touched her palms, debating whether or not to go through with this. She trusted Lexa with all her life - ironically she had saved hers a lot of times already - but she didn’t know whether she’d make a fool out of herself by trying or not. Surely she had seen others do it - Octavia for example had learned it with Lincoln a while back, but Clarke never had the chance to as her duties of protecting her people always came first. 

_Had come first._ She thought. The last months had gone by in a haze, Clarke not yet fully realizing where they had led. She didn’t need to worry about her people anymore, every clan had peacefully settled into their respective homes. Most of Skaikru had their families in Arkadia, the blockade long but abolished. Her mother visited frequently, and whereas she had been surprised by the sudden love declaration of both leaders, she was equally as grateful for her daughter to have finally found her long-lasting happiness. Abby had never explicitly said it, but by the way her eyes lit up every time the two girls had welcomed her to _their_ home, Clarke was sure she couldn’t find the words to convey how her father would’ve certainly approved. It was their _maybe someday_ Clarke and Lexa both had been yearning for since their first encounter in the tent, and it at long last came true. 

Clarke smiled as she pushed all dubious thoughts aside, now fully slipping her hands in Lexa’s and letting her be dragged deeper step by step. The brunette curled her lips and swayed her hips a little as she trod backwards, content on Clarke’s surrender. _Heda_ finally allowed herself to be happy, an emotion only the peculiar blonde in front of her could ever muster. Clarke noticed she looked way younger wearing this untroubled expression, in times she didn’t let her mind drift to various council meetings and blueprint war plans. Lexa radiated pure ecstasy, and it made Clarke’s stomach fill with a warm tingle, suddenly the water not so cold anymore. 

They slowly kept descending, Lexa only making them come to a stop when the water hit right below their stomachs. 

“To teach you, I’ll first have to show you.” Lexa winked, softly letting go of Clarke’s hands, letting her explore the water on her own. Clarke gaped a little at the brunette’s confidence, her feet sinking further into the sole of the lake’s bottom. 

Lexa turned around eagerly, causing a wave or two to splash right against Clarke’s belly. The coldness made her flinch, but her mind was quickly preoccupied by what happened next. She was left standing on her own as Lexa broke the surface, disappearing underneath which made a few rings of water elegantly travelling its way to the shore. 

Clarke’s heart leapt in her throat at Lexa’s complete vanishment. It had been a tremendous amount of time already that the brunette stayed underwater, and Clarke almost jumped forward in fear of something happening - despite her well-known incapability to swim. She had been so close to losing the Commander - _her_ Commander - way too many times to count, and she wasn’t about to do it in a peaceful, quiet lake. 

However, just as she felt her feet scramble forward in the sand, wafting some of it up in the process, Lexa finally emerged on the other side, taking in a deep breath and wiping the water off her face. 

“Lex!” Clarke yelled, earning her attention right as she opened her eyes. “Don’t scare me like that. I was about to jump in and save you.” She exclaimed, waving her hands in the air like she was furious. _She_ _wasn’t_. She was just scared. 

“And let us both drown?” Lexa teased, making Clarke blush and avert her gaze. “I’m sorry, I won’t swim underwater anymore, _niron_.” She apologized, already on her way back. Clarke felt a wash of relief flooding over her as Lexa again quickly closed the distance between them, head staying above surface - effectively showing the movements - so Clarke could see her at all times. 

Eventually, Lexa came up next to her once more, brown wet locks cascading down her collar bones. Droplets flickered on her toned skin, a contrast to the blonde’s milky, still dry upper body. With her - certainly would have failed - rescue mission out the way, Clarke hadn’t felt the need to completely submerge, yet. 

“Do you trust me, _Clarke_?” The brunette whispered, waddling a few more steps closer so she was now in her personal space. Clarke’s breath hitched at the intimacy, and all her body could do was nod her consent. “Very well. Now can I?” Lexa asked timidly, confidence completely fading as her fingertips brushed Clarke’s side from behind. 

Clarke chuckled at that. “Babe, it’s been two months, surely you can.” She spoke, taking initiative by placing Lexa’s hovering hands on her hips. Lexa had never heard the term of endearment before, but when Clarke started using it a couple weeks back and told her it was something her people used to say, butterflies erupted in her stomach every time the word unconsciously fell from her lover’s lips. 

Goosebumps appeared all over Clarke’s back at her soft touch, and Lexa placed a trail of kisses down her spine, carefully inching them forward with each peck. Clarke gradually got used to the temperature, and it wasn’t before the water inched at their shoulders that Lexa disconnected her lips and let go of her waist.

“Okay, now. You should make a form with your arms that goes something like this.” Lexa demonstrated breaststroke, thinking it would be the easiest to learn. Clarke fixated her gaze on the odd movement, and Lexa chuckled as she saw the blonde’s dumbfounded frown. 

“Here, let me take your hands.” Lexa went and stood behind Clarke, taking her arms and holding them both out in front of them. She started making the movement, turning Clarke’s palms around each time to push as much water aside as possible. It was a bit rusty in the beginning - Clarke was mostly focusing on Lexa’s chest pressed against her back and her chin on her shoulder - but it wasn’t long before she got the hang of it, all of a sudden repeating it without Lexa’s guiding fingers. 

“Good, _Clarke_.” Lexa complimented, hands having found their way back to her waistline. 

Clarke slightly turned her face, stopping her lesson for a second to let her nose nudge in the crook of Lexa’s neck in appreciation. She kissed her jaw a couple times before speaking. “You’re a good teacher, Lex. But how is this going to help me swim? We’ve been standing in the same place for quite some time now.” Clarke asked, confused. She wasn’t complaining in this position, though. 

Lexa laughed, and the tremble it caused in her chest made Clarke smile against her as well.

“Are you debating my skills, _Clarke_ _Griffin_?” Lexa taunted. 

“Not ever in the universe.” Clarke responded straight away, tilting her head upwards to place a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Lexa took her bottom one in hers to tease, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde. Clarke wanted to turn around, but the brunette firmly kept her in place, extracting her lips and softly shaking her head. She reverted her attention back to the lecture, content on being in charge. 

“While you do this, your feet should be kicking behind you in the same sort of pattern.” Lexa used her right leg to push Clarke’s thighs apart, making her squeal a little at the intimate form of contact. The brunette licked her lips at the indisputable thoughts roaming through both their heads of what they could be doing here instead, but she decided they had a lot of time for that _after_ Clarke’s swimming lesson. 

“Go ahead and try, I’ll hold you up.” Lexa encouraged her with another kiss on her cheek, automatically hardening her grip on Clarke’s hips to assure she’d be there the whole time. 

Clarke nodded some confidence into herself and pushed her feet from the bottom, the safety net of Lexa’s arms stopping her from panicking. 

She sank a little at first, struggling to hold her chin above the surface, but Lexa’s teaching quickly got put into use when she remembered the arm movement. Her legs were dangling behind her - executing the two movements at the same time turned out tougher than memorizing them - but Lexa’s swift touch on her thigh made them spring into action as well. 

They swam a couple meters forward, Clarke wrestling with the right timing, but with Lexa there to hold most of her weight, she soon started picking up pace, strokes becoming a familiarity. 

“Very well, _Clarke._ You’re doing good.” Lexa emboldened, lightly loosening her grip while distracting Clarke with her praise. They were now close to the middle of the lake, but Lexa expertly treaded the water and held Clarke up at the same time, not letting the blonde notice they were beyond standing distance. 

Clarke didn’t realize the gradual absence of hands as she focused on her task, tongue poking out of her lips when she wasn’t taking deep breaths. Next to her, Lexa watched her girlfriend with admiration, proud of how rapidly Clarke had turned theory into execution. 

It wasn’t until Clarke let her gaze travel forward and saw the other side of the shore inching closer that she panicked, anxiety of having crossed the deepest part of the lake getting the best of her. Her head went cloudy at the lack of support, swimming position completely disregarded and replaced with uncontrolled splattering. 

Lexa was by her side in seconds, cursing herself for letting loose altogether. She was able to stand now though, so she immediately cradled Clarke as close as she could, wrapping the blonde’s limbs around her body in reassurance. 

“Shhh, it's okay, I got you.” She whispered, tracing small circles on her bare back. “You did it.” Lexa gestured her chin to the other side of the lake where they were standing just moments ago. Clarke let out a loud exhale, burying herself in Lexa’s neck while the panic subsided, the linger of her shampoo bringing down her heart rate. 

“Thank you.” Clarke murmured against her collar bone. Lexa kissed her temple, shifting Clarke’s weight to her one hand while the other broke the surface to curl a wet blonde lock behind her ear, silently letting her know it was done with pleasure. 

“It’s normal to be afraid the first time, _Clarke_ , but you did great.” Lexa praised. Clarke nodded against her chest, exhaustion of her very first swimming lesson creeping over her. Lexa felt the way her body slightly relaxed, and with the sun descending rapidly behind them, _Heda_ rechecked her lover’s grip on her body before attempting to stroke her way to the other side once more. 

It took a little longer with a weight on her body similar to her own, and Lexa’s expert skills from years of swimming certainly came into use, but eventually she made it. “It’s safe to stand here, _Clarke_.” Lexa assured her once she felt the sand beneath her feet. Clarke slowly untangled herself from her firm koala grip, smiling in appreciation. Lexa mirrored one, but faltered when she acknowledged the blonde’s shivering form. “Let’s go dry up, _niron_. The sun is setting.” 

Clarke agreed wordlessly and treaded the few more meters next to Lexa to the shore, settling on the rocks next to their clothes. The material was still warm from the burning rays of sunshine over day, but not enough to stop Clarke from shivering. Lexa found no better solution than to pick up her Commander sash, draping it like a blanket over her lover like it had been used earlier when they were trailing through the forest. 

“You must not get cold, _Clarke_.” Lexa stated seriously, as if her life depended on it. 

Clarke grinned at her girlfriend’s sincere care, clutching the make-believe blanket tighter around her waist. “Thank you.” She smiled further. “For carrying me as well.”

“It was nothing, _my love_.” The Commander spoke, although she felt her arms tire a bit. However, it was Clarke, and for Clarke she would cross the lake a million miles if necessary.

Said Clarke didn’t want Lexa to get cold either, so she shifted visibly closer, hand roaming over the inside of her thigh. The brunette flinched a little at the tickle, but relaxed as soon as Clarke’s palm lay flat. 

“Lex,” Clarke began, turning her vision. Lexa hummed in response, squinting her eyes at the remaining streaks of light. “You know I love you, right?” She croaked, willing to validate her feelings as much as she could. 

Lexa’s lips curled up like it was the first time she ever heard the words slip from the blonde’s mouth. Her affirmative nod was just as small as the amount of clothes they were wearing, but Clarke obviously caught it. 

“I love you too, _Clarke_.” She softly kissed the corner of her mouth, moving to rush her hands against her upper arms for some more warmth. “Let’s get dressed and go home, you can rest in our room.”

_Our room._

Clarke smiled fondly at the idea. “Can we cuddle?” She suggested, right as Lexa helped her get up. 

The Commander chuckled at the blonde’s hopeful expression. She would have to cancel a general weekly meeting with the ambassadors, but with Clarke’s pleading eyes filled with exhaustion, she wouldn’t be able to resist excusing herself, delaying it to the next day. 

“Of course we can.” She agreed, slipping her arms around her _niron’s_ waist and peppering her jaw with kisses. Both girls loved the closeness - body warmth helping them relieve the cold - and it eventually turned out to be another couple hours before they safely drifted into slumber in _their_ room, the sound of Lexa’s steady breaths and strong arms draped across her waist leading to the same everyday familiarity Clarke came to look forward to the most. 

_Heda’s_ visits to her favorite place became weekly instead of monthly, nor did she ever go alone again. Clarke sometimes brought her art supplies - gifted by Lexa as she had heard her speaking multiple times of how she’d loved to paint the scenery. Turned out she wasn’t talking about the lake itself, but more about the blurry reflection of Lexa’s toned body in the water, water droplets running down her silhouette as she bathed under her lover’s gaze. 

It was the same lake where Lexa proposed 6 months later, officially making Clarke her wife for the whole of Polis to know. Clarke had learned that the idiom _Oso tai choda op kom jus_ was next to pacts also used for weddings, which effectively made sense; there was no other way to be deeper connected than binding in blood with your loved one. 

It was the same lake where Clarke was currently sitting on a rock, leg tucked underneath her body as she let her left hand dance across her sketchbook, tongue poking out in concentration. The air shifted gently, making Clarke look up to reveal her gorgeous wife in front of her, settling beside her and letting the water drip off the rocks to leave a wet trail behind from her swim. 

She’d plucked an aurora from the edge of the forest earlier, shade the same baby blue as Clarke’s eyes. Lexa turned her body as Clarke put her drawing aside, attention now fully focused on the brunette. Her wife leaned forward and gently tucked the flower behind her ear, and as if the enormous grin on Clarke’s face hadn’t been enough, she closed the distance, lips brushing in a kiss that conveyed their deepest love, every fiber of their being relaxing when they realized life was finally about _more than just surviving._

When blue met green for an uncountable time that evening, Lexa decided that as marvelous as Clarke’s art was, her wife in the shimmering lake glow was the only muse that mattered. And when Clarke’s cerulean blue orbs only softened even more under her gaze, Lexa knew she would take her to the lake forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't ask me how Lexa managed to swim to the other side of the lake with Clarke clinging to her body, apparently she can do everything haha. Hope you all love the pictures I added as well. 
> 
> I tend to believe this is how the show should have finished - Clarke and Lexa having a happy ending, and I don't accept any other opinions... I'm kidding, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time! :D


End file.
